onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jigoro
| affiliation = Thriller Bark Pirates | occupation = General Zombie | epithet = | jva = Kazuya Nakai | Funi eva = Christopher Sabat | zombie number = 850 | age = 59 | height = 238 cm (7'10") | blood type = S | birth = February 21st | status = 2 }} Jigoro of the Wind was a General Zombie on Thriller Bark in the service of Gecko Moria who was eventually assigned to guard Hogback. As he had Zoro's shadow, he was a user of Santoryu. Appearance Jigoro was a middle aged man with shadowy eyes, long black hair, and a toothbrush mustache. He was missing one of his front teeth and had a thick neck, while his head was wrapped in bandages and had multiple nails going through it, as well as a bird of some kind attached to the back. He wore a yellow shirt with the words "YOUR SONG" and a red-and-black stomach band above a thick metal band with two bullet holes in it circling his hips, as well as sandals and black socks on his hairy legs. Personality In life, Jigoro was known to be very stubborn. As a zombie, due to being animated by Zoro's shadow, Jigoro initially shared Zoro's belief that a wound on one's back is a swordsman's greatest shame and held pride in his swordsmanship skills. However, as with all zombies who complete a past erasure contract with Gecko Moria, Jigoro eventually lost Zoro's memories of his fellow Straw Hat Pirates, as well as his emotions, and became completely obedient toward his masters, to the point of jumping out of a tower if ordered to do so. Relationships Inuppe Initially, Jigoro managed to fight alongside Inuppe well enough to subdue Tony Tony Chopper and Nico Robin. However, when one of Jigoro's attacks almost hit Inuppe, the rivalry of their shadows' previous owners sparked up once more, causing them to begin clashing and arguing with each other; Chopper noted that even without their memories, their personalities were still in conflict with one another. Abilities and Powers In life, Jigoro was a master swordsman who killed seven thousand pirates. As a General Zombie, Jigoro was much more powerful than the average zombie in Thriller Bark's ranks, and with Zoro's shadow animating him, he could perform Santoryu and Ittoryu techniques, namely Sanjuroku Pound Ho and Hyakuhachi Pound Ho; consequently, he managed to subdue Nico Robin, a powerful combatant, who acknowledged his power herself. Physically, he was strong enough to wrench himself free from Robin's Dieciséis Fleur in order to attack her. However, being animated by Zoro's shadow also left Jigoro with a complete lack of orientation; when the General Zombies moved to aid Tararan, Jigoro ended up walking in the wrong direction. Weapons As a zombie, Jigoro wielded three identical cutlasses. History Past In life, Jigoro was a legendary and stubborn swordsman who killed seven thousand pirates in order to protect his family. He died at the age of 59. Thriller Bark Arc After Roronoa Zoro was captured by the Spider Mice, his shadow was used to animate Jigoro's stolen corpse. Soon afterward, Jigoro confronted Monkey D. Luffy, Nico Robin, and Franky alongside the other General Zombies, where he attacked Luffy with Sanjuroku Pound Ho. Declaring that a wound on one's back was a warrior's shame, Jigoro noted that he was covered in wounds despite this and then stated his name in response to Luffy asking him if he was Zoro. After the General Zombies followed him and Robin out onto a nearby bridge, Franky destroyed the bridge with Coup de Vent, causing Jigoro to fall to the ground below alongside the other General Zombies. Shortly after Tararan's purification at the hands of Brook, Jigoro found his corpse along with the other General Zombies, which prompted him to declare that he would quickly cut up the enemies who did this. Later, with Absalom occupied with his wedding, Hogback requested that Gecko Moria give him two zombies to act as his guards; these ended up being Jigoro and Inuppe, who soon confronted Tony Tony Chopper and Robin at Hogback's behest. Eventually, Jigoro and Inuppe managed to subdue Chopper and Robin, with Jigoro noting that he could not let his guard down against Robin due to how she tried to make him eat salt with her powers. When Chopper restrained Victoria Cindry and tried to have Robin feed her salt, Hogback ordered Jigoro and Inuppe to get rid of anyone who interfered, which prompted Jigoro to use Hyakuhachi Pound Ho, which was narrowly dodged by Chopper and Inuppe. Robin tried to restrain him with Dieciséis Fleur, but Jigoro broke free and slashed at her too, only to be attacked in turn by Inuppe, who was angered by Jigoro having seemingly attacked him previously. The two argued over their orders to get rid of anyone who interfered before engaging in earnest combat with each other, to Chopper and Robin's shock. However, Robin tricked Hogback into ordering them to jump off the tower, which prompted Jigoro and Inuppe to break through a nearby wall and fall to the ground below. After Oars was defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates, Moria removed Zoro's shadow from Jigoro's body to empower himself, leaving Jigoro a lifeless corpse once more. Major Battles *Jigoro and General Zombies vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Franky, and Nico Robin *Jigoro, Hogback, Victoria Cindry, and Inuppe vs. Tony Tony Chopper and Nico Robin *Jigoro vs. Inuppe Trivia *In Episode 363, when Hogback was tricked into ordering Jigoro and Inuppe to jump from the tower, the music Ode to Joy was played. This is the fifth time in the anime that a piece of non-original music was played: first was when Hiriluk died; second, when Luffy defeated Crocodile; third, when Usopp was opening the treasure chest in Movie 7; fourth, when Absalom addressed the soldier zombies (Ode to Joy as well); sixth, when Hannyabal cheers during Episode 445 (Again Ode to Joy); seventh, when Buggy departs from the Island of Rare Animals. Ode to Joy was also played again in Episode 460 when Buggy made it appear that he was the one who was opening the Gates of Justice. References Site Navigation ca:Jigoro fr:Jigoro it:Jigoro pl:Żigorou ru:Дзигоро Category:General Zombies Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:West Blue Characters